


Touchy

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time. Specifically, a moment during the slumber party scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy

"You're making fun of me, Rizz?"

"Some people are so touchy."

Sandy pulled her head back inside the bathroom and slammed the door. Rizzo had expected her to look like a hurt puppy dog but, really, she was more cat-like. Maybe Miss Priss wasn't so Gidget after all.

Rolling her eyes at the girls, Rizzo knocked. "Come on, Sandy." Nothing happened, so she went in, closing the door behind her. Sandy was sitting on the toilet seat, brushing her teeth.

Sandy talked around the toothbrush: "Did you come to make fun of this too?" The paste foamed at the corner of her mouth, threatening to drip. Rizzo stared at it.

"No. Just..." The paste was oozing now, spreading a little. "I didn't mean anything by it, okay?" That was as close as she could come to an apology; she wasn't actually sorry.

Standing, Sandy spat into the sink. The odour of mint was strong. She was next to Rizzo now. "Well, it wasn't very nice..." The foam was still on her face, sliding down towards her chin. "But all right."

Rizzo reached over and thumbed the paste away. Under the peppermint, Sandy still smelled faintly of cigarettes and wine. Half a smirk twitched at Rizzo's lips. "Truth is, Sandy, you're very attractive."

Opening her eyes wide, Sandy smiled at Rizzo. "Do you really think so?"

"Oh, I do," Rizzo said. And kissed her. Hand on the back of her neck, pushing at her mouth until it opened in surprise, a little tooth contact, holding on for just a second after Sandy began to struggle. Then she stepped back and smiled.

Before Sandy could say anything, Rizzo turned and left, pleased with the effect she'd had on the girl. As to the effect on herself...she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She had to get out of here.


End file.
